Disguised Lovers
by Mortrasy
Summary: Naruto has always Secretly loved Sasuke, though he knows he can never be loved back.  Thats when he hatches an idea, and Naruko moves to town.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello!  
During English a couple of weeks back I suddenly got an idea for this story.  
If you're not into the Naruto X Sasuke Pairing, I sujest you don't read this.  
Thank you ^_^**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Naruto's POV  
**_

I sat alongside Sakura under a willow tree.  
It was a hot day, And I was not in the mood for training, but Sakura had dragged me along anyway.  
"You have to come Naruto, stop being so freaking lazy!" she had told me.  
Now who was the lazy one? Well me... but her also. She wasn't training either. So there.  
She was gushing over Sasuke as usual.  
He stood down by the river, shirt off, muscles showing.  
He was practising his Chidori, which he didn't need much practise on at all.  
"I don't know why Sasuke doesn't go for me. I'm pretty aren't I?" She asked me.  
"Of course you're pretty Sakura"  
"Why do you think he won't go out with me?"  
"He's not into the whole girl scene"  
"What do you mean by that?"  
"Come on, you know he's busy with that revenge thing of his, that's why he trains so god damn hard."  
"I guess your right" She sighed.  
That was what I meant about Sasuke, but not what I secretly hoped.  
Ever since that day I was accidently pushed into Sasuke, and we kissed (accidently yet again, sadly) I had developed a soft spot for him... Though, I kept it a secret.  
"What are you thinking about?" Sakura asked me.  
"Oh... nothing really" I said quietly.  
Sasuke's black hair was scruffy with all his hard work, but it looked amazing. I always got lost in his onyx eyes; they were so deep and mysterious.  
I shook my head. I shouldn't be thinking about this at all. It was just a stupid fantasy of mine.  
_Just a stupid fantasy...  
_Sasuke stopped, his breathing was heavy, Sakura and I watched as his muscles shone with sweat.  
It shouldn't have been attractive, but oh it so was.  
"Wow" Sakura breathed out.  
I kept my comments in; I didn't want anyone to know of my love for Sasuke. I knew for sure he wasn't gay, And I didn't want to lose my best friend, so I kept it to myself.  
He walked over to us.  
"Naruto..." he muttered my name  
"Yes?"  
"You honestly are the laziest person I know" he laughed.  
"Hey! I'm not that lazy!" I snapped, all an act, I really liked it when he teased me.  
He picked me up and chucked me in the river. Sakura giggled.  
"That's what you get Naruto" I laughed.

Later that night I lay on the roof of my apartment, thinking of Sasuke.  
I could never be his; he was into girls, even though he didn't date them.  
Then it hit me.  
I did have a way to Sasuke's heart.  
Giggling I climbed my way back into my room.  
I would use Naruko.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hey,  
Thanks for the reviews (:.  
More description in this chapter, hope you like it._**

**_Sasuke's POV_**

I hated my room. It was a disgusting purple like colour, the kind of colour that just made you wanna slap someone across the face.  
I groaned as I rose from my bed, still clinging to the cover, dragging it off with me and I made my way towards the bathroom.  
The bathroom was a simple room that consisted of a shower, a toilet, and a sink with a mirror hanging above it.  
I shrugged the blanket off me and left it lying in the doorway as I walked towards the sink.  
Splashing my face with cold water in the mornings I found woke me up more then standing in the shower for an extra half hour would.  
I decided against a shower this morning, I didn't need one. I had had one last night, to get rid of the sweat from training.  
_training...  
_Sakura and Naruto had been to lazy due to the hot sun to bother to train, so I, as usual, was the only sensible one and bothered to do anything.  
I had thrown Naruto into the river, something I had been wanting to do for a while now. He was my best friend, but fuck did he get on my nerves.  
Trumbling my way back into my room, I threw on black jeans and a white t-shirt with "Bite me" printed on it.  
I would seriously have to clean this room when I got back, it had a collection of shit all over the floor. I named them in my head as I stepped over the collection of items while I made my way to the door.  
_clothes, Cd's, PlayStation controller, PlayStation games, camera, oooh porn magazines...  
_I decided to get out of the room quickly, before I got too distracted.

"Sasuke, you're late" Kakashi said when I approached, not taking his eyes off the page in front of him.  
_Stupid pervy book...  
_"Sorry Sensei, I slept in..."  
"Yeah, come on Kakashi, he's not as late as Naruto is..." Sakura pitched in. I had barley noticed her sitting down beside Kakashi.  
She had decided a few months ago to grow her hair long again, it now framed her face, and hung down past her shoulders. She wore green shorts with a black tank top. She gave me a look.  
"Sasuke... Why the hell did you wear jeans to training? Are you retarded?"  
"Now Sakura, Sasuke did all the training yesterday while you and Naruto sat on your buts and watched, I am prepared to let this slide and let him go home if he wishes" He smiled.

_Great, No training...  
_I walked down the street, the cherry trees in full bloom blew around in the breeze, sending their blossoms sweet perfume into my face.  
I was so nice I could have pucked.  
Pink was not my colour... But Blonde was...  
There she was, A girl I had never seen before.  
She had long blonde hair that was tied back into Piggy tails. She had large blue eyes framed with long, dark lashes. She even had little marks on her cheeks, like fox whiskers I thought.  
My eyes travelled up and down her body, she wore long, tight Orange pants with a Black tank top and an orange trentch coat.  
She was the first girl to ever catch my eye like this.  
It was disturbing, she looked extremely simular to Naruto, but of course Naruto could never look this hot.  
She sat on a park bench beneath the Cherry trees, her hair blew in the breeze.  
I found myself walking towards her, being drawn in just as if her beauty was a sirens call.  
She raised her head to look at me and smiled as I approached.  
"Hello" Her voice was equally as attractive as her beauty.  
"Um... Hi... M..m.. My name is Sa..Sa...sasuke" I stuttered. She giggled.  
"Nice to meet you sa-sa-sasuke"  
"Its Sasuke" I mummbled, kicking myself on the inside.  
"I was just teasing you. My names Naruko"  
_Naruko..._  
"Where are you from? I haven't seen you around Konoha before"  
"No, thats because I'm not from here... um... Im Naruto's cousin, yes thats it, Naruto's cousin Naruko" She smiled again. Strange answer I thought but I didn't worry to much, Why would I, she was too hot.  
"Naruto never told me he had such a fine looking cousin" I winked. She giggled.  
"Thank you for that compliment Sasuke, but sweet talking me won't get you anywhere" She said as she stood up, winked and then turned around and left me.

Little did I know that Naruko was about to change me life forever.


	3. Chapter 3

**_ello ello everybody!  
I'll be breif, next chapter. It'l be a short one because I have to go soon! blah!  
Have fun kiddies! ^_^_**

* * *

**Naruto's POV**

I arrived home and flopped back onto my bed.  
Sasuke had totally checked me out! Well, technically Naruko, but I wasn't going to let that little fact spoil my good mood.  
"Naruto open this door now!" I heard Sakura yell, she was standing at the front door.  
Sighing I stood up and made my way down the hall towards the door.  
"I need to talk to you!" she screamed as soon as I had opened the door.  
"What about?" I asked curiously.  
"You'll find out when you let me inside" She said. I could see anger flare in her eyes, but I could see something else...

"There's a new girl in town. And Sasuke was talking to her" she said between sips from her kitten coffee mug.  
"Oh really?... and why are you telling me this?"  
"She's your cousin" She stared at me accusingly.  
"My cousin?"  
"Yeah, Naruko or something isn't it?"  
"Oh yeah... Naruko. Yes shes my cousin" I said quickly.  
"Is she here?"  
"No"  
"Then do you know where she is? I want to have a chat to her" She said determinedly.  
"A chat?" I asked nervously.  
"Yes a chat. She needs to understand that Sasuke is the only guy for me, the only guy I really, truely love" It hit me, the other emotion in her eyes, it was sadness. Just a tint of Sadness was all it took for my heart to ache for Sakura...but I wasn't prepared to let her feelings stop mine.  
She wasn't the only one who felt that way about Sasuke...  
"Okay. I'll get her to call you if I see her..." I sighed.  
"Thanks Naruto, your a good friend" she smiled and at that left.  
She left me sitting there wondering how the hell I was going to get Naruko out of Sakura's on coming world war 3...

**Two hours later**

_Come on Sakura pick up...  
_more and more of the dial tone rang in my ear.  
_Okay if she doesn't answer in ten seconds I'm going to hang up...10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1  
_"Hello?" Came the voice of Sakura.  
"Oh yes Hello"  
"Who is this?"  
"Uh, my name is Naruko... You wanted to speak to me says my cousin... You know my cousin... My cousin Naruto..."  
"Oh so this is Naruko is it?" Her voice harshened. I gulped.  
"Yes"  
"You were flirting with my man earlier" She snapped. Oh well, while I'm a girl I may aswell bring the bitch within me out.  
"Your man? Don't make me laugh. Sorry Sweetheart but I could have had my way with him right then and there by the way he stared at me" I giggled.  
"You better watch your back bitch"  
"No need, I'm not afraid of a silly little girl like you"  
"I'm not a silly little girl!" Sakura was mad now, really mad.  
"Oh I'm sure your not honey. Well nice chatting, but I have to go, Sasuke's waiting. Ta ta"  
I pressed the end button.


End file.
